lεsãs
by Seveya
Summary: Recueil de one shot. Le titre en phonétique signifie "l'essence" ou "les sens".
1. Dettes de l'ouest

_**Titre :**_[lεsãs]_**  
Fanfikeuse : **_Moi-même, Sévéya  
_**Disclaimers :**_ Tout-tout-tout à Kazuya Minekura-sama.  
_**Quelques explications (ou blabla indigeste de Sévéya) : **_Alors, il s'agit ici d'un recueil de one shot. Je me baserai à chaque fois sur une image, une phrase ou un fait établi du manga (Et des artbooks). Je sais, ce n'est pas clair, mais vous allez comprendre au fur et à mesure (enfin j'espère… Je ne suis pas douée pour les explications… — . — °) Sinon, le titre est écrit en phonétique pour la simple (et bonne ?) raison que j'hésitais entre "les sens" et "l'essence". Coup d'bol, ça se prononce pareil (enfin, pas exactement d'après mon dico…mais entre le son " é " et le son " è " on s'en sort, non ?) donc je l'ai mis en phonétique pour un maximum de possibilités quant à la signification.

_**Titre du chapitre :**_ Dettes de l'ouest  
_**Rating du chapitre :**_ Ente K+ et T. Mentions de yaoi.  
_**Référence/origine du chapitre :**_ Fin du tome 3 de Gensomaden Saiyuki, surtout pour le premier paragraphe du chapitre, en fait.  
_**Personnages/Couples du chapitre :**_ Kogaiji et Goku.  
_**Autre :**_ Je poste ce tout petit texte en espérant vivement que ma muse reviendra s'établir durablement.

Bonne lecture tout-le-monde-les-gens.

* * *

**Dettes de l'ouest**

« _Un pouvoir absolu._ » songeait-il en le regardant attentivement.

« Son adversaire, c'est moi ! » cria-t-il à son affidée. La présence de l'herboriste dans ce…combat avait quelque chose de déplacé. C'était entre Son Goku et lui.  
« C'est six coups…que tu m'as portés, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Il essuya négligemment le sang qui souillait le coin de sa bouche.  
« Je vais te les rendre au centuple.  
– C'est quand tu veux ! »

Dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme paré d'un sourire empli de confiance, brillait une intense lueur de défi.

o°O°o°O°o

Précipité dans les ténèbres par sa belle-mère et son savant fou d'amant, il l'avait frappé. Plusieurs liens le guidaient. Ceux, invisibles, provenant de la sombre citadelle et qui le transformaient en simple marionnette. Et d'autres, prenant naissance de partout et nulle part à la fois : les fils rouges du Destin.

Coups pour coups, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Peut-être même plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Du point de vue de l'or, il était réduit à un éclair blanc porteur de douleur. Un flash puissant mais affadi.  
Le Prince, autrefois étincelant de charisme, s'était acharné sur le yoyai. Yokai qui ne lui semblait – perdus comme ils l'étaient l'un et l'autre dans l'obscurité ou l'incrédulité – d'aucune utilité, n'étant pas capable de lui octroyer le sûtra du ciel maléfique. Cependant, Son Goku l'avait vaincu grâce à de rares mais puissantes frappes, et ce, même si le plus jeune avait dû en encaisser un nombre important – pas six cent, toutefois.

Finalement, vint de la lumière au bout d'un tunnel.

o°O°o°O°o

« _La véritable clarté. _» pensait-il en le contemplant.

Plus de belle-mère ni de scientifique sadique en mal de sensations. De prince, il était devenu roi. Aujourd'hui, il l' avait, le pouvoir absolu !

« Regardes-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en un murmure brûlant de désir. Le silence de leurs ébats avait pris un caractère quasiment sacré. Sous lui se trouvait… Son Goku.  
« Sur ces six centaines, combien m'en reste-t-il encore à te porter ? De coups de boutoir… »  
Sa langue amoureuse vint tendrement recueillir le sang salé des lèvres tuméfiées de son amant.  
« Autant qu'tu veux ! »

Au sein des deux pépites aimantes du jeune homme arborant une expression de jouissance, flamboyait l'éclat délicieux de l'envie.


	2. Négatifs

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers et les persos de Saiyuki sont la propriété de Kazuya Minekura-sama._**  
Titre du chapitre : **_Négatifs_**  
Résumé du chapitre :**_ Le voyage continue tranquillement. Une brocante. Une histoire du passé. Triste, noire mais paradoxalement joyeuse et lumineuse aussi. Entre souvenirs et présent. Un jour particulier, une photo et…_**  
Personnages/couple :**_ Hakkai, un peu de Gojyo (parce que, moi, c'est moi et que moi, j'aime Gojyo !) et Gono/Kanan._**  
Origines/références du chapitre :**_ La superbe image d'Hakkai tenant un appareil photo ET une autre magnifique illustration où Hakkai est adossé à une fenêtre alors que dehors, il pleut PLUS le dessin représentant Gono et Kanan, enlacés et heureux.

_**Notes :**_ Heu… j'ai écrit ce texte sur neuf mois donc il y a sûrement des changements de tons. Désolée.  
Il est aussi très probable qu'il reste des fautes mais je ne les vois pas. Encore désolée.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**

* * *

Négatifs**

Les quatre jeunes gens se baladaient dans la ville. Ils avaient déjà fait les courses – ces dernières les attendaient bien sagement dans le minuscule coffre de la jeep – et en ce moment ils profitaient de la météo favorable ainsi que de l'animation de la ville. C'était le printemps, temps de ménage, saison de rencontres et festivités en tout genre et surtout…jour de brocante !

Il souriait tous, même Sanzo. Goku s'agitait autour de tous les étals avec une préférence certaine pour tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à la cuisine… Gojyo, draguait plus ou moins subtilement les jolies créatures présentes. Et le moine suivait le mouvement avec sa tête des jours pas trop mauvais. Une belle journée en somme.

Hakkai quant à lui, retrouvait avec plaisir une atmosphère légère et bonne-enfant. Depuis les évènements, il aspirait au calme et à la sérénité. Ce à quoi le pèlerinage ne correspondait pas tout à fait…

Une exclamation de Goku le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Regardez ! Y'a plein d'appareils photos !! Vous croyez qu'ils marchent encore ? »  
Goku souriait si innocemment et joyeusement que cela faisait toujours plaisir à voir.

« Singe débile ! C'est sûrement une collection vu leur nombre, pas question de vérifier s'ils fonctionnent ! Avec ta délicatesse tu vas tout leur bousiller… »  
Prompt à réagir rapidement dès qu'il s'agissait d'asticoter ses compagnons, Gojyo avait attrapé le benjamin de l'équipe par le col afin de l'éloigner du stand. Tout cela, bien sûr, sous l'œil curieux et amusé des brocanteurs.

Sanzo s'éloigna un peu, s'adossa à un mur et se mit à fumer paisiblement, essayant d'oublier le bruit de la dispute des deux zouaves. Pas que sans cette dernière le silence soit de mise mais…il y avait des choses qu'il supportait moins mal que d'autres…

Et bientôt, les rires du kappa et du singe prirent la place des noms d'oiseaux qu'ils se donnaient allègrement. Sanzo leur en fut gré – sans en arriver à ce que cela ne se voie sur son visage, hein… – au moins, ils attiraient un peu moins les regards. Comme l'avait si bien remarqué le métis, le bonze était un grand timide…

Hakkai, lui, les entendait distinctement mais ne les regardaient pas. Il fixait avec attention l'un des appareils. Assez ancien et volumineux. Très sombre. Trop, peut-être. Un appareil photo vraiment particulier… Sûrement trop.

Hakkai perdit son sourire.

« Bonjour ! »  
La voix était douce.  
« Monsieur ? Ce modèle vous intéresse ? »  
Les vendeuses étaient jeunes et jolies. L'une possédait de beaux yeux verts, un rien plus clairs que les siens et la seconde avait ses cheveux sombres arrangés en une longue natte qui coulait sur sa poitrine. Et puis, il y avait aussi en fond, le rire si clair et léger de Goku, les cheveux blonds de Sanzo bien ombragés par la bâtisse, de fait, presque châtains…

Hakkai se figea.

_« Viens ! Viens ! »_

_Le rire chantant et aérien d'une jeune fille faisait vibrer l'air printanier. Elle possédait une longue chevelure d'un châtain clair et lumineux. Les mèches en désordre volaient élégamment, le chignon manifestement artistiquement arrangé n'avait pas tenu face à l'énergie de la belle demoiselle. Sa longue jupe voletait autour de ses jambes fines. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et de malice._

_« Gono ! Allez ! Viens par ici ! Danse avec moi…_

– _Tout à l'heure. Là, je voudrais juste te prendre en photo._

– _Tu n'es pas drôle ! On se moque bien des traditions ! Et puis… j'ai envie de danser avec toi… »_

_Elle se remit à tourner autour de lui. Si vive, si belle, si heureuse. La croix de sa chaîne décollant et retombant encore et encore sur le léger – mais affriolant– décolleté de son chemisier clair._

_« Je ne suis même pas habillée de blanc en ce jour… »_

_Ajouta-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Elle pouffa encore une fois, provocant un léger souffle qui peinait à chasser les cheveux sombres qui masquaient abondamment sa nuque. Le voyant indécis, elle finit par lui subtiliser ses lunettes avant de s'éloigner furtivement._

_« Attrape-moi encore, Gono ! Attrape-moi… »_

_Cette voix dansante et ce rire chantant, ce sourire mutin quoiqu'un brin sibyllin, l'éclat franchement aimant de ses yeux et tous ces gestes et paroles qui se voulaient faussement innocents… Comment résister à cette délicieuse invite ?  
Souriant, il délaissa alors l'objet sur son trépied et…_

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? »

Hakkai ouvrit de grands yeux puis, il avala péniblement sa salive avant de rassurer prestement les deux jeunes filles. 'Désolé, il n'avait, _ils n'avaient_ malheureusement pas d'argent à dépenser pour ce genre d'objet. Gentilles comme elles l'étaient, elles pouvaient aisément le comprendre, non ? Ah, il le savait. Bon, et bien… merci bien, au revoir…'

Malgré son sourire et salamalecs réconfortants les deux vendeuses s'entreregardèrent intriguées. Non, elles n'étaient pas rassurées.

Et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Gojyo avait ses orbes carmins emplis d'anxiété. Il laissa négligemment filer les jolis brins de fille à qui il faisait précédemment causette. Il s'approcha de son ami et s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Allons voir ce qu'il y a à voir ! »

Lança-t-il avec son ton si particulier : entre le je-m'en-foutisme patenté et un entrain forcé.

Ce qu'il y avait à voir ?

L'équipe serait bien en peine d'en faire un résumé qui tienne la route.

Entre les étals, une place avait été laissé vacante. Et en ce moment, une joyeuse agitation y battait son plein.

Au regard de Sanzo, cela avait même dégénéré… Quelle idée ! Un théâtre vivant qui se servait à la source ! Heureusement, on arrivait à la fin de cette comédie. Et comme de bien entendu, mariage y avait-il en clôture du spectacle populaire.

L'une des jeunes filles de la troupe – affiliée au chef du village – jouait le rôle de la future mariée martyrisée. Celui du prétendant avait été confié au membre du public paraissant le plus coureur de l'assemblée, tout en gardant un air sympathique et possédant un physique attrayant… Gojyo, en somme. Les saltimbanques l'avaient immédiatement repéré et ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance : il devait jouer !

Goku, interprétait joyeusement le rôle du petit frère de la jeune fiancée, qui redoublait de pirouettes, de courses et de prouesses pour aider son ainée fasse aux honteuses machinations de sa marâtre.

Enfin, Hakkai, lui aussi, avait dû prendre part à cette mascarade – les acteurs avaient bien tenté de donner à Sanzo le rôle du saint homme de Dieu qui scellerait les vœux de mariage des deux beaux jeunes gens mais… un seul regard du principal concerné avait suffit à tuer cet espoir dans l'œuf. Un vieillard quelconque avaient donc fait l'affaire. Le brun du quatuor, avait alors pris le rôle du souriant photographe itinérant immortalisant ce jour de pure félicité.

Le matériel – officiellement généreusement prêté par l'un des brocanteurs et officieusement subtilisé par deux gentilles vendeuses – se retrouva vite dans les mains de l'acteur amateur. Alliant la gène à l'amusement, il prit l'objet avec précaution mais sans trop y porter réelle attention. Après tout, il était rare de voir Gojyo porter le costume. Cela ne reproduirait jamais, Hakkai en était convaincu. Le mariage n'allait pas à Gojyo, contrairement à lui-même ou plutôt à son ancien lui, Gono… Hakkai avait-il, lui, envie de mariage, ou même, sans aller aussi loin, d'entamer une relation… amoureuse ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il prit la...non les photographies d'usage, jouant non pas à merveille mais inconsciemment. Ceci fait, il se releva précautionneusement, pendant que les plus jeunes enfants en profitaient pour lancer pétales de fleurs, riz et même du sable – c'était l'effet visuel qui comptait, non ? – sur le 'couple'.

Enfin droit, Hakkai se figea, les doigts toujours fermement maintenus sur l'appareil. Il sentait à peine la brise tiède de printemps qui caressait sa nuque nue de chevelure. Il ne pensait qu'au fait ô combien étrange, que l'idée même de reprendre une vie sentimentale 'normale' n'ait pas engendré un non catégorique dans son esprit. Choqué, il révéla un visage oscillant entre sérieux et peine et son regard fixé droit devant était perdu.

Il garda cette expression jusqu'au moment où on vint gentiment le féliciter pour sa généreuse prestation. Il recomposa son air de toujours, revêtit son sourire de convenance et répondit poliment. Poliment toujours et avec un gentil sourire aux lèvres, il rendit son costume sombre et sobre. Les deux demoiselles reprirent également leur bien, légèrement gênées que l'homme n'ait pas exprimé le désir de le garder, elles se seraient bien débrouillées avec leur oncle…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil avait laissé place à des nuages gorgés d'eau, que Gojyo vint à sa rencontre dans la salle commune peu remplie. Il avait bien noté le moment d'égarement de l'ancien humain. Et pour une des rares fois, il n'y eu aucune feintes en prélude. Juste un regard pourpre, franc et inquiet qui appela une réponse. Et celle-ci fut murmurée, à peine audible car n'ayant pas vraiment vocation à l'être. Elle fut pleine de tristesses également. Elle mêla intimement regrets brûlants et égoïste soulagement.

« Je n'ai aucune photo d'elle… »

Gojyo prit le temps avant de répondre, même s'il n'en profita pas pour réfléchir véritablement plus avant.

« Qu'est-ce t'en aurais fait ? »

Le silence s'installa. Apparemment Hakkai n'avait pas encore tout à fait refait surface. Il répondit alors à sa propre question.

« Rien. »

Le brun soupira silencieusement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent insensiblement et il ferma les yeux. Oui, Gojyo avait raison il n'en aurait strictement rien fait. Comme il n'avait rien pu faire pour Kanan. Ni de son vivant, en précipitant sa fin. Ni après sa mort où il n'avait rien trouvé dans les ruines fumantes du château du clan Hyakugan-Mao. Rien pu faire. Rien sauver. Rien apaiser, réparer de ses mains. Rien… Et pourtant, il chérissait ce 'rien'. Et pourtant, ce 'rien' le faisait encore et toujours souffrir…

S'adossant à la vitre qui dégoulinait d'une pluie qui tombait à présent à verse au dehors, il se tint l'épaule gauche, soudainement parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Son regard réapparu et se fit hanté, presque nostalgique.

Ils soufflèrent ensemble – chacun pour lui-même, ou peut-être, au contraire, au sujet de l'autre, ou même pour l'autre – : « Rien. _Je n'y peux rien._ »

* * *

J'ai pas la moindre idée du prochain texte, je "bosse" (c'est à dire "j'ai l'idée de bosser"...) sur Gojyo et une des phrases qui lui sont dédié. Soit "De tes lèvres obscènes... bois mon amour ma vie ma mort jusqu'à la dernière goutte" (et y'a pas de virgules donc je sens que je vais m'amuser dessus !), soit : "Vas-y. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, ce sentiment amer... Où veux-tu que je te le déverse ?"


End file.
